The Miracle Child
by raevyn93
Summary: This is just a short (hopefully) cute drabble based on a headcanon I saw about Clara Oswald being Jack's daughter. If I get enough encouragement, I might rewrite it with more detail and maybe add more chapters. But if it sucks, I won't bother.


**Raevyn's Ramblings: Before I forget, this little fic is dedicated to my dear friend Josie. Happy birthday dearie! Okay so I've seen a bunch of ideas about Clara and one of them was that she is Jack's daughter. If you guys remember Torchwood, in the first episode Jack comments on how the birth control pills that people flush down the toilet fill the rain with estrogen. Then he says that at least he won't get pregnant and he was "never doing that again." So obviously I decided that he would be the one who gave birth to Clara. Being the die-hard Janto shipper that I am, (and since I'll never be over Ianto) I decided to make Ianto the father. This is probably just going to be a oneshot, unless you guys think I should continue it.**

**Also, I apologize if this is horrible.**

—

**The Miracle Child**

_Year: 5043_

_Location: Earth (United States)_

Jack had never really been a fan of hospitals. There was so much poking and prodding and none of it was in a fun way, but he wasn't an idiot. He knew what he was dealing with required a medical professional. Just as he finished undressing, the doctor came back in. Dr. Samuel Nichols was an old friend of Jack's who'd treated him for quite a number of ailments over the years (many of them being of the venereal kind) and was used to the other man's antics by now. "Jack, please put the gown on." The annoyed physician pointed to the gown laying neatly on a nearby chair. Jack flashed a (somewhat forced) smirk but put the gown on anyway.

"So what's wrong this time?"

Jack took a deep and slightly shuddering breath before he continued. "I think I'm pregnant."

Sam's jaw dropped and his eyes widened. "I thought you weren't going to do that again." The words were soft but Jack flinched anyway. He'd only been pregnant once before, but he miscarried. It had been his fault, he hadn't listened to Sam when he tried to explain why taking a break from his work at the time agency was crucial. Jack took the chance because he needed the money and he paid the price. It still hurt to think about, even after centuries had passed. Sam caught himself. "I'm sorry."

"No it's… okay. That was a long time ago."

One of the best things about time travel was also one of the worst, you can travel for years and still make it back before dinner. From Sam's point of view, it had only been a week since the miscarriage. Obviously Jack told him that he'd been gone much longer (though he said twenty years instead of the real number) but sometimes people had trouble keeping track. So Jack wasn't surprised when Sam took a few seconds to remember. "Oh, right. Well do you at least know the father this time?"

Now it was Jack's turn to frown. His eyes clouded with grief and pain but he didn't say anything. Instead he nodded and gave Sam a look that clearly said he wasn't going to talk about it.

Getting the hint, Sam nodded back. "Well let's get you checked out then." He motioned for Jack to lie down as he grabbed a portable scanner that was connected to a holographic display and moved it over Jack. A bunch of readings appeared on the display that Jack didn't understand, but in the top corner he could read the word POSITIVE in red letters and a rush of complicated emotions flooded him so much that he almost couldn't hear what Sam was saying. "Everything looks normal, but there does seem to be a few anomalies."

"What?" A set of bright blue eyes stared at the doctor with worry who responded with a smile, telling Jack that it was nothing to worry about.

"Was the father from the early twenty-first century?" Jack nodded. "That explains it. There are just a few genes that haven't been around since Wales was destroyed." That meant a part of Ianto really was living inside him and Jack couldn't help but smile. Even though he had already known that Ianto was the only possible father, somehow this new information made it even more real. Sam took Jack's smile as encouragement and gave him one of his own. "Don't worry, she's perfectly healthy."

She. A girl. Jack was having a little girl. Ianto's little girl. The grin that spread across his face was still there even as he made his way back to his new apartment.

If anyone thought Jack was going to be a bad father, they would have been sorely mistaken. By his second trimester the nursery had been completely decorated and he already had a name picked out. Clara. Clara Oswin Harkness. Jack had a lot of difficulty trying to decide on a name. There were so many people that he would have wanted to remember, so many names that he wanted to carry on, but in the end Jack decided that he needed to move on and leave that life and all the people he loved behind him. No matter how hard it would be. Months later when little Clara was sleeping soundly in her crib, Jack would smile down at her and realize that just maybe it wouldn't be as hard as he thought.

—

**[more of]Raevyn's Ramblings: Okay yeah this was super short. But it was cute… right? It was also a bit rushed, but I really wanted to finish it before midnight so it wouldn't have to be a belated birthday present. Sorry if it sucked.**


End file.
